Operação Cupido
by Gabi McKinnon
Summary: HIATOS  Quem disse que eu sou um cupido? Lílian Luna Potter aqui.
1. trailer

**Trailer**

**Eu não lembro quando isso começou, na verdade eu não lembro como começou. Mas eu tenho uma pergunta: O que é pior do que estar apaixonada pelo melhor amigo?**

'' - Oi Lily - ele disse com a voz sedutora dele.

- Oi - eu falei com um sorriso débil.

- Oi Alex – disse uma menina atrás dele, que se virou rapidamente.

- Oi Jane – ele respondeu sorrindo malicioso.

Cachorra! Ela sempre atrapalha os momentos românticos de todo mundo! ''

**Ter um primo apaixonado pela melhor amiga?**

'' - Lily, eu preciso da sua ajuda - ele suspirou e sentou na ponta da minha cama.

- Que foi Hugo? - perguntei.

- Sabe, eu estou gostando da Sydney. Mas eu não sei o que fazer! – ele disse parecendo muito preocupado.

- Hugo, se você gosta dela, chama ela pra sair! Ah, eu já sei! Chama ela pra ir em Hogsmeade no sábado com você!

- É, mas...

- O quê?

(...)

- Oi Sydney!

- Oi Hugo - ela respondeu sorrindo.

- Oi Sydney! - falei em um tom falso de empolgação.

- Você trouxe a Lily? - ela perguntou para o Hugo. ''

**Ter uma prima apaixonada pelo melhor amigo, que tem o sobrenome Malfoy?**

'' - Rose, você não pode ficar atrás dele toda hora, sabe? - perguntei e ela levantou uma sobrancelha - Você tem que sair com outro cara.

- Mas por quê? ''

**Ter sua amiga apaixonada pelo maior galinha da escola, que por acaso é seu amigo de infância?**

'' - Eu não tenho culpa que você gosta dele - respondi calmamente. E claro, ela teve um surto.

- EU ODEIO ELE! ''

**Ou ter o irmãozinho da sua melhor amiga apaixonado por você?**

'' Eu entrei no meu quarto e vi um vulto loiro e claro, comecei a gritar. Mas aí eu vi quem era e a raiva tomou conta de mim.

- Nicholas! O que você está fazendo aqui? – explodi com ele.

- Eu vim te agarrar, óbvio! – ele disse calmamente sentando na minha cama.

- Argh! SYDNEY! ''

**Isso sem contar que sempre tem aquele infeliz que te coloca em confusão!**

'' - O QUE? – gritei.

Como essa idiota foi parar numa Casa de Strip?

- Fala baixo Lily! Olha, eu preciso que você venha me ajudar!

- E você quer que eu te ajude como?

(...)

Eu estava muito bem, obrigado. Mas como já é de se esperar, sempre tem que acontecer alguma coisa:

- LILY! – gritou uma voz atrás de mim. E eu sabia bem de quem era essa voz, mas eu precisava achar uma saída. Virei pra trás e perguntei:

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

- O que VOCÊ está fazendo aqui?

- Eu perguntei primeiro! ''

'' - Ah, vamos Lily. Vai ser legal! – disse a Charlotte.

- Eu não sei não.

Eu estou com a impressão de que isso vai dar merda. ''

**Eu pensei e até achei uma resposta: Ter dois irmãos mais velhos.**

'' - Desgraçado! Você beijou ela? – ouvi uma voz e no segundo seguinte, o Alvo tinha levado um soco.

Olhei pra cima e percebi quem era. Agora ferrou de vez. ''

**Ou talvez quem sabe, ser a 'Ovelha Negra' da família.**

'' - Pai, me leva no Beco Diagonal amanhã? Eu preciso comprar uma coisa.

- Não vai dar filha, eu tenho muita coisa pra fazer amanhã – ele respondeu calmamente. ''

**Mas eu acho que eu achei uma pergunta bem pior: Por que será que todo mundo pede ajuda pra mim?**

'' – Ah, Lily. Pára de ser feminista! ''

'' – Eu odeio falar com garotas que colocam silicone – ele disse ainda olhando para os meus peitos.

- São naturais – falei cruzando os braços para cobrir os meus seios. ''

...

N/B: Olá meninas. (Pergunta: tem algum menino? Se tiver, desculpe ^~^) O que vocês acharam do trailer? Eu sou a única que adorei o Hugo? Uahsauihsau E Malfoys. Todos, desde Lúcio, Draco até nosso little Corp – sou íntima y.y – Sinto que essa cena da casa de strip será hilária. Enfim, vocês entenderam uhauhauahuaauh. E vocês, o que acham que será melhor? Gabi e eu esperamos review de vocês!

Bjoos Gi.

N/A: OLÁÁÁÁ! Sim, eu resolvi reformar a fic. Por quê? Porque eu achei que era melhor! ;D O trailer está aí e logo eu posto o capítulo com os personagens! Eu também AMO o Huguinho e o Scorp! ;D Sim, a cena da casa de strip será engraçada! Espero que tenham gostado do trailer! E COMENTEM, por favor!

Agradecimentos:

_(Vou agradecer às pessoas que haviam comentado no capítulo, que eu exclui!)_

**Giovanna Evans Black: **Gêmea! Pois é, agora é outra história! 8D Sim, a Umbridge é uma vaca, fato. Espero que tenha gostado do trailer! Bjoos.

**Marcella Loge: **Você está amando! *-*Sim, o Hugo é foda! Eu amo ele! Pois é, o David Guetta fazendo sucesso com a Umbridge foi uma das partes que eu mais gostei! XD Ah, o Kaio é outro amigo fofo! *-* Tomara que você goste desta nova história! Bjoos.

**Vernica: **Pois é, o Hugo é meu personagem preferido, mesmo com a Lily de principal! Auishauishaui E sim, a Lily vai dar uma festa na fic ainda e terá romance entre o Scorp e a Rose também! Espero que goste da fic! Bjoos.

**Amy B: **Fico feliz que tenha gostado! Espero que goste dessa historia também! :D Bjoos.

Então gente é isso! E não esqueçam de comentar!

Bjoos.


	2. Personagens

**Personagens:**

**Nome: **Lílian Luna Potter.  
**Idade: **14 anos.  
**Ano: **Quarto ano.  
**Casa: **Grifinória.  
**Irmão (s): **James e Alvo Potter.  
**Foto: ( http: / / 2. bp. blogspot. com / - TtICfXTN7dU / TitUOScPTII / AAAAAAAAAOM / fAwxnJEDm0o / s1600 / 06 % 255B1 % 255D. jpg ).**

**Nome: **Sydney Elizabeth Karl.  
**Idade: **14 anos.  
**Ano: **Quarto ano.  
**Casa: **Grifinória.  
**Irmão (s): **David Karl.  
**Foto: ( http: / / 1. bp. blogspot. com / - - BknVMgIfhw / TitUm4kcXbI / AAAAAAAAAO0 / IkuXRTPix5o / s1600 / beautiful - cabelo - liso - cute - taylor - taylor - swift - Favim. com - 41637 _ large % 255B1 % 255D. jpg ).**

**Nome: **Anne Claire Hall.  
**Idade: **14 anos.  
**Ano: **Quarto ano.  
**Casa: **Grifinória.  
**Irmão (s): **Arnold Hall (17).  
**Foto: ( http: / / 4. bp. blogspot. com / - hI9Xjzc5rwY / TitUmvnUkvI / AAAAAAAAAOs / o3dxAe4Xa9Q / s1600 / Anne % 2B14. jpg ).**

**Nome: **Charlotte Margaret Parker.  
**Idade: **14 anos.  
**Ano: **Quarto ano.  
**Casa: **Grifinória.  
**Irmão (s): **Cristhofer (17) e Kate Parker (9).  
**Foto: ( http: / / 2. bp. blogspot. com / - FRLfGFR _ U _ o / TitUnPKIowI / AAAAAAAAAPE / T - IK - bcLHc8 / s1600 / char. jpg ).**

**Nome: **Alex Vicent Knight.  
**Idade: **14 anos.  
**Ano: **Quarto ano.  
**Casa: **Grifinória.  
**Irmão (s): **Emily (9) e Fred Knight (8).  
**Foto: ( http: / / 2. bp. blogspot. com / - oXRsC6jR7nA / TitUOlxS _ fI / AAAAAAAAAOc / COHx4OAd9NI / s1600 / Alex % 2B14. jpg ).**

**Nome: **Hugo Weasley.  
**Idade: **14 anos.  
**Ano: **Quarto ano.  
**Casa: **Grifinória.  
**Irmão (s): **Rose Weasley.  
**Foto: ( http: / / 4. bp. blogspot. com / - BVrqc3IPDIk / TitViJh6ixI / AAAAAAAAAPs / 5yMSRhRW _ Hc / s1600 / Hugo % 2B14. jpg ).  
******

Nome: Herbert Shaw.  
**Idade: **14 anos.  
**Ano: **Quarto ano.  
**Casa: **Grifinória.  
**Irmão (s): **Lucy (10) e Henry Shaw (gêmeo).  
**Foto: ( http: / / 4. bp. blogspot. com / - KEEvArN7jKE / TitVKAmuFMI / AAAAAAAAAPU / Jug2h54hHsY / s1600 / dylan - cole - sprouse - milk - 01 % 255B2 % 255D. jpg ).**

**Nome: **Henry Shaw.  
**Idade: **14 anos.**  
Ano: **Quarto ano.  
**Casa: **Grifinória.  
**Irmão (s): **Lucy (10) e Herbert Shaw (gêmeo).  
**Foto: ( http: / / 4. bp. blogspot. com / - Qf7wVi4uNnc / TitVKDHODSI / AAAAAAAAAPc / RkZUQrH2vJc / s1600 / dylan - cole - sprouse - milk - 01 % 255B2 % 255D % 255B1 % 255D. jpg ).**

**Nome: **Rose Weasley.  
**Idade: **16 anos.  
**Ano: **Sexto ano.  
**Casa: **Grifinória.  
**Irmão (s): **Hugo Weasley.  
**Foto: ( http: / / 3. bp. blogspot. com / - GMmYimHB2rQ / TitViQdMFjI / AAAAAAAAAP0 / N0 - v6ZDkc8k / s1600 / Rose % 2B16. jpg ).**

**Nome: **Alvo Severo Potter.  
**Idade: **16 anos.  
**Ano: **Sexto ano.  
**Casa: **Grifinória.  
**Irmão (s): **Lílian e James Potter.  
**Foto: ( http: / / 1. bp. blogspot. com / - mx2Xt0Qou - s / TitUO3ys - sI / AAAAAAAAAOk / af1bKY0fuW8 / s1600 / Alvo % 2B16. jpg ).**

**Nome: **Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy_._  
**Idade: **16 anos.  
**Ano: **Sexto ano.  
**Casa: **Sonserina.  
**Irmão (s): **Não tem.  
**Foto: ( http: / / 2. bp. blogspot. com / - W2tnRnFwwwo / TitViTpzX8I / AAAAAAAAAP8 / fUd0JSh4YdY / s1600 / scorp. jpg ).**

**Nome: **James Sirius Potter.  
**Idade: **17 anos.  
**Ano: **Sétimo ano.  
**Casa: **Grifinória.  
**Irmão (s): **Lílian e Alvo Potter.  
**Foto: ( http: / / 1. bp. blogspot. com / - nlKoY9NRfCY / TitVKbcaFgI / AAAAAAAAAPk / 2h11g91Ui3o / s1600 / ed - westwick - 90617001 % 255B1 % 255D . jpg ).**

**Nome: **Drake Ralph Cooper.  
**Idade: **14 anos.  
**Ano: **Quarto ano.  
**Casa: **Sonserina.  
**Irmão (s): **Não tem.  
**Foto: ( http: / / 2. bp. blogspot. com / - z _ QP5amSeuI / TitVirmSkiI / AAAAAAAAAQE / JNj5Jfb8tnY / s1600 / Sterling - Knight - 2009 - sterling - knight - 11217064 - 353 - 510 % 255B1 % 255D. jpg ).**

**Nome: **David Karl.  
**Idade: **12 anos.  
**Ano: **Segundo ano.  
**Casa: **Grifinória.  
**Irmão (s): **Sydney Karl.  
**Foto: ( http: / / 1. bp. blogspot. com / - nGHn9iCqO0M / TitVJ9z8DyI / AAAAAAAAAPM / kdFNpZJ7ubI / s1600 / cody04 % 255B2 % 255D. jpg ).**

**Nome: **Marie Wood  
**Idade: **17 anos.  
**Ano: **Sétimo ano.  
**Casa: **Grifinória.  
**Irmão (s): **Não tem.  
**Foto: ( http: / / 4. bp. blogspot. com / - qTfQutS6QX0 / TitUm _ 7jPoI / AAAAAAAAAO8 / GE3ln0A8cTs / s1600 / blair - waldorf % 255B2 % 255D. jpg ).**

**Nome: **Alice Johnson.  
**Idade: **15 anos.  
**Ano: **Quinto ano.  
**Casa: **Grifinória.  
**Irmão (s): **Laura Johnson (20).  
**Foto: ( http: / / 2. bp. blogspot. com / - 67uMGGRTK0g / TitUOlea _ AI / AAAAAAAAAOU / thz60Pd1sTk / s1600 / 8e % 255B1 % 255D. jpg ).**

X.X

N/A: Olá meus leitores maravilhosos! *-* Eu decidi colocar os personagens em um capítulo pra ficar mais fácil de lembrar! XD E se eu colocar mais alguém no final da temporada, eu atualizo essa lista! :) E me desculpem mesmo pela demora, minha vida está começando a ficar muito corrida! Tem a escola, que por acaso tem vários projetos pra eu lembrar, e o fdp do meu professor de português ainda me colocou pra fazer parte do jornal da escola, às vezes tenho que ajudar a minha mãe a limpar a casa (O que eu odeio! :S), tenho provas pra estudar, um provão no fim do ano pro colegial, trabalhos pra fazer, academia pra ir, amigos pra me encher o saco, trabalhos pra rever, livro pra ler, curso, três fanfics pra escrever, minha vida amorosa (XD) e ainda meu horário de descanso! Então é assim mesmo né. :/ Mas prometo que vou me esforçar pra pelo menos de duas em duas semanas ter capítulo novo! ;D Mereço reviews? *-*

**Amy B: **Olá! Que bom que você gostou do trailer, espero que goste da história também! Bjoos.

**Roberta R. Saldanha: **Fico feliz que tenha gostado, espero que goste da história! Bjoos.

**Veronica: **Ah, o Hugo é o Hugo! Uashuiahsiuah Sim, Rose e Scorpius são um casal realmente muito fofo! :) Fico feliz que tenha gostado do trailer! É, o Hugo apaixonado é igual a merda! XD Bem, eu não demorei tanto então não precisa me ameaçar! HASUIHASIUHA' E não se preocupe, às vezes algumas letras não saem mesmo! Bjoos.

Obrigada a todos os leitores e espero mais reviews! ;) Bjoos.


	3. Prólogo

Quando uma garota entra na adolescência, ela sonha que o amor dela seja especial. Bom, pelo menos para algumas pessoas. O que não é o meu caso, claro. Pra falar a verdade, eu acho que esse nem é o meu primeiro amor. Meu primeiro amor foi quando eu tinha apenas cinco anos.

Mas enfim, não vou ficar falando muito do meu passado, também porque agora eu descobri uma coisa terrível: Eu me apaixonei pelo meu melhor amigo! Se apaixonar pelo melhor amigo é uma coisa tensa, ainda mais quando ele é um dos garotos mais lindos e gostosos de Hogwarts.

- Lily, vem jantar! – gritou minha mãe lá da cozinha.

Eu estava sentada no parapeito da janela do quarto que eu dividia com a Rose na Toca, olhando pela janela o céu que estava avermelhado, lindo.

Desci pra cozinha e lá encontrei toda a minha família gigante. Sentei na mesa, e o Hugo me olhou estranhamente. Aí vem merda.

...

N/A: Oláá! Bem, eu finalmente voltei depois de séculos e ainda fiz um prólogo que tá uma merda, eu sei, ainda bem que foi só o prólogo! haha' Mas eu prometo que o próximo capítulo estará bem melhor. Logo posto o primeiro capítulo! Mereço reviews? *-*

**Amy B: **Oii! É, o Drake tem importância na história! MUAHAHAHA' Está aí o prólogo e logo vem o primeiro capítulo! õ/ Bjoos.

**Veronica: **Olá. É, eu também fico assim alguns dias! kkk' Espero que tenha gostado do prólogo! *-* Bjoos.

**Lua C: **Obrigada por ter gostado, e espero que tenha gostado desse prólogo apesar dele ter ficado muito ruim. Vi no seu perfil que você também ama a Lily que nem eu! õ/ Espero que goste dessa fic! *-* Bjoos.


	4. Entering In My New Life

N/A: Teeenho uma novidade muito legal (ou não) pra vocês: Operação Cupido ganhou um blog! Siiim meus caros amigos e amigas! \õ/ Porque um blog? Porque lá simplesmente eu vou postar prévias dos capítulos. Então, toda quarta-feira lá vai ter uma prévia de um novo capítulo (que estarei postando todo final de semana). Além de prévias, quando aparecer personagens novos, eu colocarei lá o que e quem eles exatamente serão. õ/

Link do blog: http : / / operacaoc. blogspot. com / . {sem os espaços}

X.X

**Capa do capítulo: **http: / / 2. bp. blogspot. com / - re36RzapNM0 / TllaETsUcdI / AAAAAAAAABY / JabI – yjnP _ g / s1600 / tumblr _ lfmzbcAjhD1qcaxspo1 _ 500. jpg .

X.X

Eu já estava em uma cabine no Expresso de Hogwarts, esperando meus amigos entrarem enquanto via os olhos da minha mãe marejarem do lado de fora, de novo, e meu pai sorrindo orgulhoso, de novo. Todo ano é assim, ela chora enquanto estamos indo pra Hogwarts, dizendo que estamos crescendo rápido demais e meu pai orgulhoso por isso.

Meus irmãos já tinham arranjado uma cabine com os amigos deles. E eu? Bem, eu estou aqui esperando aqueles tratantes chegarem (sozinha) na cabine.

Um segundo depois, a porta foi aberta e revelou Sydney, minha melhor amiga. Ela era loira com olhos azuis, ela era uma fofa. Ela é a única que gosta _realmente _de estudar (doida) e também a que tinha notas melhores. Não, ela não era nerd, só... gostava de estudar mais do que muitas pessoas. Mas apesar de ''gostar de estudar'', ela era mais marota do que todos nós juntos. Syd era a irmã mais velha de três irmãos, sendo um bruxo igual ela. Sim, sua família era trouxa onde somente ela e seu irmão (o mais velho dos três), eram bruxos.

- Ah, finalmente dona Karl! Onde você estava? – perguntei com a sobrancelha levantada, enquanto ela se sentava no banco de frente pra mim.

- Desculpa Lily, eu saí atrasada de casa. O David queria trazer a coleção de fotos dele pra Hogwarts e a minha mãe fez ele voltar e guardar. – disse Sydney olhando pra mim.

Fiz uma careta. Não que eu não gostasse do irmão dela, é só que _ele _gosta de mim, e fica meio estranho ter o irmãozinho da sua melhor amiga toda vez que olha pra você, suspirando. Mas, o melhor que eu faço é ignorar, pra não iludir o coitado.

- É, ele gosta mesmo das fotos dele. – disse debochando.

Ela riu ao mesmo tempo em que a porta foi aberta revelando duas criaturas com cabelos cor de mel e olhos pretos. Henry e Herbert, gêmeos. Dois dos meus quatro melhores amigos.

- Desculpa a demora, estávamos ocupados. – disse Herbert enquanto arrumava sua mala e sentava ao lado de Sydney e Henry.

- O Herbert estava ''ocupado''! – exclamou Henry e Herbert riu.

Os dois, assim como a Sydney, eram meus amigos desde os oito anos. Nós quatro estudávamos na mesma escola trouxa antes de ir para Hogwarts, e isso fez com que nos tornássemos bem amigos. O Herbert é um galinha (fato!) e o mais bagunceiro do nosso grupo. Mas por incrível que pareça, ele é romântico e fofo. O Henry é parecido com a Sydney, estudioso, fofo e só tira notas altas, mas claro que ele também tem aquele ar maroto e bagunceiro. E não posso deixar de mencionar que os pais deles são donos de uma empresa de cosméticos famosa na Inglaterra.

- Onde estão Charlotte e Anne? – perguntei ignorando Herbert que começou a falar de como uma menina que ele estava.

- Estão vindo junto com o Hugo e o Alex. – respondeu Henry que também estava tentando ignorar o irmão.

A porta foi aberta novamente, revelando Alex, Hugo, Anne e Charlotte. Eles deram oi e se arrumaram, apertando todo mundo no banco.

- Cuidado! – exclamou Herbert para Charlotte que sentou ao lado de Henry (expulsando Herbert de lá). – Essa área é sensível!

- Eu não tenho culpa. – respondeu dando de ombros e se sentou dando um selinho em Henry.

Charlotte, a amiga mais louca e escandalosa que eu tenho. Ela ganha no termo de ''desastrada'' da Anne. Ela tem cabelos pretos e olhos pretos, ela é linda. Os pais da Char, são aurores importantes no Ministério, o que os fazem ricos, e muito ricos. Ah, e um detalhe importante: Ela e o Henry são namorados. Desde quando? Um mês antes das férias começarem. É, eles realmente fazem um casal bonito, mas são muito diferentes um do outro. Ela é escandalosa e extrovertida e ele é mais fechado e tímido. Não sei como isso aconteceu, mas se eles estão felizes, eu também estou.

- Cuidado Herbert, sua cunhada agora pode ficar mais perigosa. – falou Alex rindo e Herbert riu também. Hunft! Garotos.

Alex, o amor da minha vida. Quer dizer, o melhor amigo da minha vida! Ele tem cabelos dourado e lindos olhos verdes. É um dos meninos mais lindos de Hogwarts, apesar de estar somente no quarto ano. Apesar, de eu gostar dele, ele é um idiota, besta, mongo, retardado mental (acho realmente que o Herbert o fez ficar assim), convencido e metido. Mas ainda assim é meu melhor amigo.

Anne, a menina mais feminina de Hogwarts. Com certeza ela é uma das mais fofas! Tem cabelos pretos e olhos pretos também. Apesar de ela parecer muito patricinha, convivendo com ela você percebe que não é bem assim. Ela é marota e bagunceira igual a todo mundo, tem seus medos e é louquinha das idéias às vezes, e por incrível que pareça ela prefere preto do que rosa. Como eu sei disso? É uma das minhas melhores amigas, claro!

- Hugo, onde você estava? – perguntei ao meu primo depois de um bom tempo, atraindo a atenção de todos. Curiosos!

- Onde você acha? – meu perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada e logo, eu como todos os outros seis, entendemos.

Hugo não suportava Rose e Scorpius juntos, não eles não estão namorando (_Ainda!_). Mas ela, Alvo e Scorpius são melhores amigos e Hugo é o único que ainda não se acostumou muito, ele tem muito ciúmes da irmã. Hugo como devem saber, tem cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes, é igual ao pai. Tem algumas sardas no rosto, mas não dá muito pra perceber. Igual ao tio Rony, ele morre de medo de aranhas, o que descobrimos quando Alex e Herbert...

- Lily! – ouvi alguém me chamar e abri os olhos rapidamente e olhei pra cima vendo Syd, Anne e Char me olhando já com suas malas e gaiolas. – Acorda. Já chegamos.

Mas já chegamos? Olhei pela janela e vi uma escuridão lá fora, indicando que já era à noite. Levantei e peguei a gaiola do meu gato, o Cookie. E sim, isso é nome de gato, tá? Peguei meu malão e saímos do trem.

- Cadê os meninos? – perguntei olhando em volta pra achar uma carruagem.

- Foram na frente, enquanto tentávamos te acordar. – respondeu Anne.

Nós entramos em um vagão onde estava uma menina japonesa, que não conhecíamos e fomos em direção ao castelo.

X.X

O salão principal estava cheio, vários alunos andavam de lá pra cá procurando seus amigos. Eu estava sentada ao lado de Anne, Syd e Char, e Hugo, Henry, Herbert e Alex estavam na nossa frente jantando, quando senti alguém bagunçando meus cabelos e logo se sentou do meu lado.

Mesmo antes de virar eu sabia muito bem quem era, Scorpius Malfoy. Só ele bagunçava meu cabelo, mesmo sabendo que eu odiava isso (o que o fazia bagunçar mais, só de pirraça).

- Tudo bem, ruivinha? – perguntou enquanto pegava um bolinho de um pote.

Que folgado! Além de sentar na mesa da Grifinória, quer pegar comida da gente também?

- Claro. – respondi cortando meu bife e comendo um pedaço. – E você?

- Só tenho uma pequena reclamação. – falou me olhando enquanto mordia o bolinho.

- Ah, claro. Porque você viria falar comigo sem ter uma reclamação? – perguntei debochada e ele riu.

- Relaxa ruiva, só vim te pedir um favor. – disse fazendo eu olhar pra ele, lá vem! – Conhece aquele ser, não é?

Scorp apontou para um garoto, Chis pra falar a verdade. Ele era da Corvinal e estava falando com Rose que parecia envergonhada.

- Eer, não. – falei voltando minha atenção pra ele.

- Quero que fale pra ele parar de dar em cima da Rose! – exclamou. Ele ignorou o que eu disse ou o quê?

Antes que eu pudesse falar, Hugo me interrompeu olhando Scorpius.

- Porque quer que ele pare de dar em cima dela?

De repente, Anne, Sydney, Charlotte, Henry, Herbert e Alex que conversavam distraidamente, começaram a prestar atenção na conversa e ficaram olhando para Scorpius. Bando de curiosos! Não, apesar de tudo, eu não estou com ciúmes do Scorpius, é só que ele é **meu **amigo e não deles. Sou ciumenta com meus amigos, fazer o que.

- Isso era pra ser um assunto de Lily e Scorpius. – respondi antes que ele retrucasse.

Yes! 1x0 pra Lily!

- Eu perguntei – falou e eu o fuzilei com os olhos, já sabendo o que ele iria falar. – para o Scorpius.

- Ah, então foi você? – perguntou de repente Scorpius estreitando os olhos para Hugo, que levantou a sobrancelha o desafiando.

- Sim, fui eu. Chris é o único que eu acho que seria um ótimo namorado pra Rose.

- Ótimo namorado? – exclamou Scorp perplexo. – Chris é o maior galinha da escola!

Hugo hesitou. É, o Chris com certeza é o maior galinha.

- Você acha que vai conseguir separar os dois? – perguntou Hugo.

- Eu tenho certeza! – disse Scorpius e se levantou da mesa, indo diretamente onde estavam Rose e Chris.

Ficamos olhando a cena. O loiro pegou Rose rapidamente pelo braço e saiu puxando-a junto, deixando Chris falando sozinho. Olhei pro Hugo que voltou a comer, assim como os outros que também voltaram a conversar.

- Hugo, como assim o Chris? – perguntei.

- Foi o primeiro que achei pela frente que tinha queda pela Rose, ok? – exclamou.

Suspirei e comecei a olhar o Alex. Estava lindo enquanto conversava alegremente com Herbert e começava a rir. Ele _é _lindo. Não pude evitar e sorri. De repente vi Anne, Charlotte e Sydney me olhando com uma expressão divertida.

- O que? – perguntei olhando-as e elas riram e fizeram sinal de que falavam depois. Bufei.

Será que elas perceberam?

- Lily? – escutei Alvo me chamar e olhei pro lado. – Você viu a Rose ou o Scorpius?

- Ah,.. er... eles já voltam. – disse dando meu melhor sorriso e ele revirou os olhos. Sim, ele sabia que aqueles dois se gostavam, todos sabiam disso menos os próprios.

De repente o olhar dele parou em um ponto fixo e eu olhei pra ver o que era, Alice Johnson. O Alvo era apaixonado por ela desde seu segundo ano, quando ela entrou na escola. Agora ela já estava no quinto ano e ele no sexto, e nada dele se declarar ou a chamar pra sair. É, ela não sabe que ele gosta dela. E claro que eu, como uma ótima futura cunhada, logo que entrei na escola fui falar com ela e somos amigas até hoje.

Alice tinha a pele bem branquinha, cabelos castanhos lisos que se ondulavam nas pontas e olhos verdes. Ela conversava animadamente com James. Se ele estiver dando em cima dela, o Alvo (e inclusive eu) acaba com ele. James (infelizmente ou felizmente) é meu irmão mais velho. É um dos garotos mais populares de Hogwarts.

Logo que Alice avistou eu e Alvo, ela e James vieram falar conosco.

- Hey Lily! – disse animada e eu dei um sorriso.

- Lily, Alvo, - começou James com um sorriso de lado. – Já conheceram minha nova amiga?

Filho da mãe, ele está afim da Alice, eu tenho certeza! Ele sabe que o Alvo é apaixonado por ela, por que estava fazendo isso?

- James, a Larissa estava com a sua jaqueta de novo. – inventei uma desculpa pra ele sair de perto dela o mais rápido possível e ele me olhou irritado.

- Aquela louca mexeu no meu malão de novo? – exclamou e saiu correndo procurando a coitada.

Larissa era uma fã maluca do James, mexia nas suas coisas várias e várias vezes, o que o fazia se irritar (e muito).

Depois do jantar, fomos pra sala comunal. Quando eu e as meninas chegamos no quarto, elas me empurraram logo pra minha cama, me fazendo sentar e se sentaram na minha frente.

- Agora conta! – disse Sydney animada.

- Contar o que, suas loucas? – perguntei confusa.

- Quando você começou a gostar do Alex. – respondeu Charlotte como se fosse óbvio.

Estava tão na cara assim, poxa?

- Como vocês...?

- Vimos o jeito que olhou pra ele hoje, quem não perceberia! – falou Anne animada quase pulando na minha cama.

- Ok, sim. Eu gosto dele. – me dei por vencida e elas começaram a gritar. – Dá pra pararem de gritar?

- Awn, que lindo Lily! – exclamava Anne.

- Quando vai chamar ele pra sair? – perguntou Charlotte animada.

- O quê? – olhei pra ela assustada e levantei da cama indo até a gaiola do Cookie e o peguei no colo. – Não meninas, eu e ele não vamos sair, nem ficar e nem namorar. Isso deve ser só uma fase, logo eu vou esquecê-lo.

- Isso, continua mentindo pra você mesma. – disse Charlotte me olhando enquanto se levantava e ia em direção a porta.

- Onde você vai? – perguntei enquanto fazia carinho no Cookie e voltava pra cama.

- Ficar um pouco com meu namorado. – respondeu sorrindo e saiu.

- Eu não entendo como eles ficaram juntos, são tão diferentes... – falei tentando mudar de assunto.

- Nem tente mudar de assunto Lílian. – falou Sydney. Droga, porque ela tinha que me conhecer tão bem?

- É isso mesmo! – disse Anne e olhava pra mim sonhadora. – Eu acho tão lindo amor de melhores amigos...

Suspirei. O que eu estava pensando. Como eu podia gostar do Alex? Ele é meu melhor amigo! Não me permito gostar dele.

X.X

N/A: Heeey! Ok, eu sei que ficou curto e ruim, mas é o primeiro capítulo então acho que faz parte! Haha' Como eu disse, estarei postando todo final de semana um capítulo novo e toda quarta uma prévia lá no blog. Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Mereço reviews? Beeeijos ;*

**Lua C: **Pode me chamar de Gabi sim! ^^ Fico muito feliz que tenha amado o prólogo e aqui está o primeiro capítulo, espero que goste dele também! Ah, a Lily é minha personagem favorita também. Bate aew õ/ haha' Ok, se eu precisar de ajuda, eu falo com você sim *-*. Beeeijos ;*

**geovana:**É o prólogo ficou pequeno mesmo haha. Ah, acontecerá muuuitas coisas nessa fic! muahahhaha' Ok, parei. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! Beeeijos ;*


End file.
